What Watsuki Nobuhiro Does Not Want You to Know
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: A parody of events. First chapter is why Megumi ran away from Takeda Konryuu. Please R&R!


Chapter 1: Why Megumi Ran Away from Konryuu Takeda. Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I am sorry to disappoint you all.  
  
Megumi had run away from Konryuu Takeda and was staying at the Kamiya dojo with Kenshin, Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko. She finally felt that she could be with them and be happy. She was wrong.  
"Auntie Megumi!"  
"Yeah, Auntie Megumi!"  
Megumi looked up from her cleaning and saw Suzumi and Ayame run towards her. She smiled faintly. "Auntie Megumi, will you play with us?"  
"Yeah!" Suzumi chorused in. "Play! Play!" Megumi chuckled.  
"After I finish this, okay? I promise."  
"Yayyy!" The two cheered then hurried off to wait for Megumi to finish so they could play. Suddenly, the swoosh of a dagger was heard right beside her. She gasped and froze, daring not to move. After a moment, she picked up the dagger and read the note attached. Her eyes opened wide in fear. Getting up, she then abandoned her post when cleaning and she left the dojo via the back gate. Sanosuke saw and followed. Megumi met up with an old and kindly dispositioned man.  
"Is there anything I can do for you, young lass?"  
"N... no. Thank you." The man smiled.  
"Alright. But since I can not do anything for you, can you do something for me." He then removed his own skin, so-to-speak and turned out to be Hanya from the Oniwaban Group. Megumi gasped. "You will come back to Konryuu Takeda."  
"I will not." Megumi said icily.  
"You have to." Hanya said. "You are his only opponent at Poker."  
"Have someone else play him then!" She exclaimed.  
"We can not. We have searched throughout Tokyo, Eto, Kyoto, Yokohama and throughout Japan. There is no one in this country that is worse at playing Poker than Konryuu. You are his only possible opponent."  
"Then have one of your Oniwaban Group play Poker with him. I am sick and tired of playing him all day and night when all I want to do is become a respectable doctor!"  
"As a member of the Oniwaban Group, I can not allow myself or one of my comrades to lose purposefully to Konryuu Takeda. We are proud people. Losing purposefully would mean that we are weak and shameful." Megumi glared at Hanya.  
"I would rather die than play poker with that man again."  
"Now, now." Konryuu said, walking up to Hanya and Megumi. "You must not be wishful, Megumi. After all, playing poker with me can not all be THAT bad." Megumi glared coldly at Konryuu.  
"I came to Tokyo to become a doctor because I believed I would one day be reunited with my family!"  
"That's nice, Megumi." Konryuu said off-handedly.  
"I was wrong! I will come back to Eto with you, Konryuu Takeda. But do not expect me to stay long; because once I get there, I am going to kill myself." Konryuu then took Megumi away and Hanya followed. Sanosuke stood behind the trees; he had heard the whole thing. He gasped in horror as Megumi was taken away.  
As soon as they were gone, Sano ran back to find Kenshin. Sano found Kenshin in the main house of the Kamiya dojo. "Kenshin! Kenshin!" Kenshin looked up, very much surprised. "What is it, Sano-san?"  
"It's Konryuu Takeda! And that shinobi, Hanya! They've taken Megumi!"  
  
"What?"  
"I heard everything! Megumi is being held at Eto Castle with Takeda because she plays poker with him! They took her away!" Kenshin then stood. His hand was placed on his sheath near the sword hilt and he looked gravely at Sanosuke.  
"We have to go save Ms Megumi!" Sano sighed in hurried disgust.  
"Haven't you listened to anything I've said, Kenshin?" He demanded. "Megumi gets to play POKER! C'mon! Let's go!" As hurriedly as he came, he then ran off. Kenshin took a moment to look strangely after his friend before he followed.  
  
Eto Castle...  
Megumi stopped before the gate and looked back behind her. "Today will be the last day I see the world. For tonight, I shall die." She then turned to go inside the castle.  
"HOLD ON, MISSY!" Came a scream from behind her. Megumi turned, surprised. Sagara Sanosuke was watching.  
"S... Sano..." She said breathlessly.  
"You can not go back." Tears began to form at the base of her eyes.  
  
"But..."  
"I want to play poker with Konryuu Takeda!" Megumi then froze. She was touched that Sanosuke had come to save her; but all he had come to do was take her place to play poker! "Konryuu Takeda! I am here to challenge you!" Megumi looked after Sano and grumbled, "Jerk."  
  
Fin! Hitomi enjoyed it! Did you? Lemme know! Review!!! 


End file.
